


idek

by kamikaze43v3r



Series: Badly written Grimmichi het smut [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal, Breast Fucking, Dirty Talk, F/M, fem!ichigo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamikaze43v3r/pseuds/kamikaze43v3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fem!ichi and grimm fuck. pwp. smut. slutty ichi. ooc. bad writing. written for personal fantasy lol. comments discouraged because i know it's bad. just wanted to share anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	idek

Ichigo was on her knees and clad in only her loose white tank top, sucking hard on Grimmjow's cock. She hollowed her cheeks and moved her tongue against him, bobbing her head fast. Each time, she took in almost all of him in her mouth and made loud, wet noises. Her hand was wrapped around the base, her free hand had hitched up the hem of her top up her thighs to finger her own pussy. Grimmjow moaned as he watches, with his hand in her bright orange hair and thrusting his hips slowly into her mouth.

Ichigo slipped her mouth off of him with wanton moan and sucked almost desperately at the head, her brown eyes looking up at Grimmjow's blue ones. Grimmjow pulled her off and brought her onto the table, laying her on her back. He pulled her legs to the edge of the table and spread them, getting in between her legs and leaning over her, hand on her crotch. “Unn, Grimmjow…” Ichigo gasped, looking up at him and biting her lip.

Grimmjow's eyes raked over her body, taking in the sight of her splayed out long hair, needy expression in her eyes, her heaving chest, her fleshy globes loosely covered by her top.

Ichigo could feel herself burn up under the scrutiny. In her embarrassment she covered her chest and looked away, scowling. She heard Grimmjow chuckle and pry her arm away. He pulled down the neckline of her tank top under her ample breasts, baring them to him. He leaned down and sucked on the breasts hard, opening his mouth wide and taking in as much as he can.

“Ah!” Ichigo gasped, arching her back and pushing her chest to the man, moaning as he sucked her tit and pressed a finger in her. Grimmjow squeezed and massage her other tit with his free hand, adding another finger into her and thrusting the digits. “Mmmnnn Grimm…”

Grimmjow curled his fingers and rubs against her spot, earning a sharp cry from Ichigo, her hips and legs trembling from pleasure. “Yes, there!” He kept rubbing at the same spot over and over, earning loud cries and moans from Ichigo, her body twitching, her tits bouncing as she grabbed Grimmjow's wrist, trying to pull his hand away. “Fuck… nnh!”

“Why are you trying to pull my hand away? Feels good doesn't it?” Grimmjow asked and thrust the digits straight into the spot.

“Aaaaah! Fuccck!!” Ichigo screamed, her back arching up as she squirted around Grimmjow's hand, hips shaking violently from her orgasm. Grimmjow withdrew his hand and brought his soaked hand to his mouth, licking at the wetness with a soft moan.

“Ya taste good…” he purred, making Ichigo blush.

“Shut up…”

Grimmjow pulled out her hips more and grabbed the back of her knees, raising her legs and pushed them to her chest, squishing her breasts together and orders her to hold them there. “Finger yourself. I wanna watch you do it,” Grimmjow demanded and Ichigo gave a slight nod, snaking her hand to her wet pussy and slipped a finger in with a gasp.

“Mn…” Ichigo moans as she thrusts her finger into herself. Slowly she added more fingers, and was soon fingering herself with three digits, pumping them into her dripping wet pussy. Her eyes watched Grimmjow closely as she pleasured herself, feeling so turned on by those sharp blue eyes following her every movement. “Grimmjow… Fuck me.” When Grimmjow made no move, Ichigo pleaded again, and begins to thrust the fingers faster, pressing against her pleasure spot and moaning louder. “Grimmjow..! It's so good… Fuck! Nnnh!”

Finally Grimmjow stopped her and pulls her hand away, immediately shoving himself into her wet heat, stretching her pussy open and making her moan. “A-aah fuck…” Ichigo hissed.

“Shit, you're so fuckin' tight,” Grimmjow growled. Ichigo held onto her legs, moaning with every thrust Grimmjow made, squealing as Grimmjow grabbed her tits and played with her nipples.

“Suck on my tits, suck `em!” Ichigo gasped, and Grimmjow did, opening his mouth and taking one in, slurping and sucking loudly, rolling tongue around the skin and nipple. “Y-yeah! Oh god, suck them hard!” Grimmjow continued sucking on the hardened nipples for a while as he fucked her, moaning around the flesh at her tight heat, before he drew away. “No, don't leave me empty!”

“Shush,” Grimmjow muttered, pressing her breasts together and slid his wet cock in between them. “I wanna fuck your tits first.” He began thrusting and Ichigo bit her lip, looking down and watched as Grimmjow's massive cock slid in and out of her cleavage. It was an erotic sight, and it only made Ichigo wetter.

“Grimm…” she whined, but kept her boobs presses together.

“They're so soft and big…” Grimmjow plucked at her nipples which made her moan again. He kept thrusting, watching her tits bounce and jiggle in his grasp as he fucked them, until he came and shot his first load onto her face, some falling onto her open mouth. “Mn…”

“Nnh…” Ichigo sighed, her hips twitching at the feel of the hot liquid on her face. She looked up at Grimmjow expectantly as he slid away from her tits and rubbed himself at her pussy. “A-ah!”

“Want this in you?”

“Fuck, yes!” Ichigo cried. She could feel her vaginal lips twitch and throb against his still-hard cock.

“Stuff my pussy with your cock!” Grimmjow shoved in hard and deep, making her scream and clinch around him. He groaned at the delicious tightness and began to thrust fast as Ichigo clung onto him.

“God, yes, pound deep into me!”

“So fuckin' tight and good…” Grimmjow muttered. He pulled out, making Ichigo whine.

“Grimmjow…” Ichigo uttered, spreading her pussy with her fingers as she looks back at him with hazy eyes. “Fuck me any way you want. Use my hole until you're satisfied…” Grimmjow slipped back into her in a heartbeat, pulling at her hips and pounding into her g-spot. “God yesss!!!” Ichigo screamed, her hips shaking violently.

“Fuck, keep squeezin' me like that and I'm gonna cum..”

“Yeah, cum in my pussy!” Ichigo moaned.

“You want me to cum in you?” Grimmjow asked again as he pounded away.

“Fuck yes! Fill me up! Fill my pussy with your cum!” Grimmjow did and he was soon shooting his second load in her, making Ichigo sigh in pleasure. Her insides twitched around him. “So much cum... feels so good…”

Grimmjow pulled out of her, still hard and watched his cum leak out from her pussy. After a moment he sat on the table. He brought her to his lap and dropped her onto his cock, this time in her ass.

“Oh fuck!” Ichigo yelled, shuddering in Grimmjow's arms. She squirmed as all of Grimmjow's cock filled her, but began to moan as he heaved her up and down his cock. “Oh my god, my ass feels so good!” Grimmjow thrust up into her as well with his fingers in her wet pussy.

“God, Grimmjow, keep fucking my ass and pussy!” Ichigo rolled her hips, rocking back on both his cock and fingers, moaning with each movement. “So good..! Fuck my ass, Grimmjow! Fuck it hard! `s so good!”

“Such a whore,” Grimmjow moaned into her ear, licking the shell and causing her to shiver. He wiggled his fingers in her and pumped them against her inner walls, enjoying the wetness that continued to secrete out of her pussy.

“Pound my ass, oh fuck yes…!”

Grimmjow bent her over low enough for her arms to reach the floor, her hips still on his as he rode her, slamming into her tightness, arm around her waist with fingers still stuffed inside her wet cavern. “Squeeze me tight, Ichigo.”

“Pound me, ravage my ass, oh fuck..! I love your cock in my ass! Fuck me senseless… unh!” Ichigo was drooling and clawing at the floor as Grimmjow rammed into her, his fingers thrusting as fast into her dripping wet pussy, her hanging boobs bouncing with each thrust. She clenched her walls around him, moaning at the feel of him twitching in her.

“So tight, ngh..”

“Your cock feels so fucking good, stuff my ass, stuff my pussy, fill me up with your cum!” Grimmjow held her by her elbows and pulls her into his thrusts, causing her to moan out loud. “Mnnnaahh!!”

“Lovin' this you little slut? Having my cock pound your tight little hole?”

“Yes, yes, fuck yes! I'm fucking loving this!! Fuck me harder!”

“Love it in your ass or your pussy?”

“Either! Just stuff my holes and it'll feel good as long as it's your cock!”

“Yeah? You just love having me fill you up with cum?”

“God yes, fill up my holes. Use them as much as you want!”

Grimmjow gave a few more thrusts and grunted as he came, filling Ichigo's ass with his hot release, the thick liquid spilling out as he slipped out of her. Still hard, he shoved back inside her tight pussy with a groan, her insides wet and sticky with her cum mixed with his.

“Aaah yes!!”

Grimmjow groaned as her pussy tightened around him, squeezing him nice and tight as he thrust hard and fast into her, the wetness making each thrust loud and lewd. Her juices and his cum from his earlier load dripped down her legs, giving an erotic sight for him. He licked his lips, holding her plump bottom and spread her cheeks, fingers stuffing themselves in her tight ass.

“Mnaah..” Ichigo moaned, insides twitching around Grimmjow's cock and fingers. Grimmjow continued to slam into her, getting harder and faster, hitting deep, causing the ginger to scream out in pleasure. “Fuck! Fuck, it's so deep!”

“Yeah, shit, even after coming so many times you're still hungry for cock,” Grimmjow groaned, pushing her onto her knees, upper body against the floor as he rammed into her from behind.

“Ngaah! So rough…. Mmgh!” Ichigo cried as she clawed at the floor. “My pussy feels so fucking good… Ravage it, fill me up over and over!”

Grimmjow's free hand slapped at her cheeks, while the other continued to thrust his digits into her tight hot ass, his eyes locked on them, watching your hole stretch around the fingers. He licked his lips at the sight of your pussy lips stretching out as he slides in and out you, almost appearing as if trying to suck more of his cock in. “Look at that, your pussy still wants more.”

“Yes, ngh… Still want… Your cock...” Ichigo groaned, hazy eyes watching him. Grimmjow grinned.

“Yeah? I'll fill ya with one more load..”

“Mngh, fuck yes, fill me up..!” Ichigo panted, body writhing and twitching under Grimmjow, who continued to pound into her relentlessly. She could feel him throb inside her and she knew he was close, so she tightened her insides more, earning a pleasured groan.

“Fuck yeah! Tighten up, bitch!” Grimmjow growled, slapping her ass cheeks harder, eliciting more cries of pleasure pain from Ichigo, who responded by bucking her hips wildly, eager to get the man to come in her. “Shit, I'm close…”

“Fuck yes, come in me, fill my pussy with your hot come!” Ichigo groaned, jutting her hips up higher. Grimmjow gave a few final thrusts before he came with bucking hips, twitching hard as he grasped at her waist. Ichigo shuddered under him, her hips twitching hard and letting out a whine from the sensation. “Ngh…”

Grimmjow leaned over to kiss her nape before he slipped out of her, then carried her up to bathroom to help clean her up, eventually bathing together. Ichigo sighed in satisfaction, having thoroughly enjoyed that whole time as she nuzzled into Grimmjow's neck.

She'd be his sex slave anytime.


End file.
